Forgotten
by Eyes of Time
Summary: Link is back in a time where Ganon doesn't rule over Hyrule. He is happy now but not until he finds out that Zelda doesn't remember him. What will he do to earn her heart? He travels to unknown distances. Please Review!
1. Lost

**Forgotten**

**Chapter one: Lost**

_The whispers echo through my mind as I return,_

_The years seem so distant…_

_Not for long though._

The stars glittered in the royal blue sky as I was back into my normal time period. I was thirteen again and Hyrule was no longer under the control of Ganon. The sword gleamed brightly under the moonlight's soft silver glow… I grinned at it.

"I guess we won't be seeing this sword again right Navi… Navi?" I said, looking for Navi. The fairy was floating toward the window, she was leaving and I knew it. "Navi! Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry but you're not a Koriki anymore, you're a Hylian. I have to go."

I was holding my tears back but they fell down my face like rain, I held my hand up to her. My grin faded into a frown then a cry. Navi flew down swiftly and I could feel her tiny hands holding mine, her tears ran through my fingers.

"Navi…I'm gonna miss you."

The silence took me over as I felt like screaming and holding her back… it wouldn't do me any good anyways.

"I'll miss you too Link. Just remember that our adventures led to great things, and that even though I won't be here to help you through your next adventure you can count on me for guidance any day!"

The words echoed through my mind, she began to fly away. My eyes were swollen from the tears; the light of the stars concealed her into the darkness of the night. I fell to the tiled floor and placed my head in my hands… I couldn't believe what was happening. I looked up and realized that I was on my own now and that I had to do something with my life. I stood up even though my legs didn't want to; I walked out of the room only to hear the sound of the doors closing behind me. The darkness consumed me as I left the building, trying to find my purpose in life now.

Years seemed to be the only thing that stood in my way of doing things. I was too young to stay here; no one back in the forest would trust me unless I lied but I promised Saria that I would never lie. A thought then came into my mind… I had to find Zelda. Maybe she still remembers the adventure I had. There was no time to spare, I ran quickly and snuck past the guards. I saw Zelda glancing through the glass window like she was when I first met her; I made my way to get near her by a few feet and I saw her look at me with disgust.

"Hey Zelda. Remember me?" I asked. Her blue eyes showed only a look of a feeling that I couldn't understand.

"Who are you?"

"It's me Link. I saved Hyrule."

An awkward silence crept on us only leading to an argument that I wouldn't forget so easily.

"Leave… I do not permit liars into the castle."

"Liar? But I'm not a liar."

"Hyrule isn't in danger and never will be! Just leave before I get the guards to take you away!"

"Zelda listen to me! I'm not here to hurt you or lie to you! I'm here to ask you if you remember me!" I shouted unaware of Zelda's hands glowing blue.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!!"

She held her hands in front of me and the blue glow that was in her hands hit me in the chest, sending me flying toward a wall. I fell into a small little river that ran through the edges of the castle. As my head was now on the surface of the water I felt myself gasping for air. I lifted myself out of the water and held my arm… I couldn't move it.

"Zelda… you don't remember me," I whispered, unable to decide to run or stay. Her hands glowed blue again and I stood in my position. Tears filled my eyes again as I knew that I had lost my fairy and now the one person who knew who I was.

"Go away!"

"… I hope you're happy now!"

I turned and ran from Zelda, tears streaming down my face. I heard my foot steps echo through the fields as I ran toward the Lon Lon Ranch, hoping that someone still knew me.


	2. Wrath of the Fates

**Forgotten**

**Chapter two: Wrath of the Fates**

What was I suppose to do now that Navi had to leave me and that Zelda didn't remember me? I knew that Malon, an old friend of mine still remembered me… she promised she would never forget me. I could see it in her eyes that she had no intention of ever leaving the memory of us first meeting behind.

I had finally reached Lon Lon Ranch where I was greeted by the always suspicious Indigo. His eyes were as cold as ice every time I looked into them. I quickly walked past him and saw Malon singing in the grazed grass as Epona ran around her with glee. I smiled; I remember every thing about anyone that ever set foot in the ranch. I walked up to her; her baby blue eyes were glittering with happiness as I greeted her.

"Hi Malon," I said. She looked up and smiled gently and stood up.

"Nice to see you again Link. I thought you were on your adventure."

"I was… until I finally defeated Ganon."

"Please tell me the whole story," she whispered, her eyes were on me. I grinned and began telling her of my adventure in the future. My emotions spread through the cold air like wild fire, my heart was snapping in half every second of the traumatic event was being told. It must've taken the whole night because when I was done the morning sun was rising with beauty just like any other day.

"All that happened in seven years?"

I could tell that a hint of fear filled her eyes. I nodded, she then held my hand.

"I bet you're hungry. Come on I'll fix breakfast."

She dragged me into her house and began fixing eggs and bacon as our breakfast. I looked around, trying to see where Talon, Malon's father might be. Malon turned and saw my curious eyes wander, she giggled slightly.

"Where's Talon?"

"He was delivering something to Lake Hylia to the lake side professor. Pretty odd isn't it?"

I nodded. The delicious smell of eggs filled my head with pleasant thoughts as I began eating the food that was placed in front of me. It had been a long time since I was given food that was actually cooked. Before Malon could start eating her breakfast I was done. I set the plate aside and got up.

"That was delicious, thank you."

"Nah, thank you… Indigo thinks my cooking is awful," she replied, making me to laugh. I was about to open the door when suddenly a hand was on my shoulder.

"You're leaving?"

Her voice was so soft, so full of life; it was hard to resist the voice that I wish I could always hear. I sadly nodded, her grip didn't seize from my shoulder.

"You'll come back right?"

"I'll come back."

"Promise?" she said… silence whispered in my ear to say yes and tell her that I would never forget her.

"I promise with all my heart that I'll return someday."

The door opened with a loud creak, I looked back and saw Malon's eyes full of tears. I ran away before I changed my mind. Without looking back I could've sworn that she was yelling at me to come back.

It was somewhere near the Sheikah village, Kakariko village that I decided to have a few drinks. I was stuck in a world of depression, Zelda had forgotten me and I had no one to talk to. I sat on the stools and ordered a few glasses of their finest ale.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hours seemed like minutes as I was drinking the last of the ales I ordered. I felt anger building inside of me, Zelda should've remembered me if Malon still did. I stood up only to fall down and me beginning to get dizzy.

"Are ye okay?"

I lifted myself up and walked out the door. Okay I knew better not to drink when I'm only a thirteen year old but hey, at least I get to do something. I was dazed and worse of all I was heading in the wrong direction to the castle. Suddenly a man ran into me.

By the way he was dressed in silk I could tell he was very rich and he had a good fashion statement. As usual I said the wrong things.

"Hey!"

The man looked at me oddly but replied to me anyways.

"Good evening…"

"What's a guy like _you _doing?" I asked. I instantly regretted saying those words. His ice colored eyes stared at me and I somehow felt like I knew him all of my life.

"I'm off to see the princess. I'm her fiancé. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Link! I'm guessing but is your name Edward?"

His eyes widened as though he had seen a ghost. He hesitated and shook his head.

"My name is Jamie but please call me James."

His face showed the expression of fear but his eyes told me that I was a moron and he knew me.

"So… you're the fiancé of Zelda?"

He nodded and without warning I charged and tried to punch him… unfortunately I didn't succeed. He dodged my attack with a swift movement, he took out a knife and he glared at me. I took out my sword and charged at him again. Our weapons were clashing with each other and I could've sworn that another image of him appeared.

"Why must you follow me…Hero of Time?"

"Who are you and how the heck do you know me!?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out!" he shouted as his knife stabbed my arm. I gripped it and charged at him again. My left eye was sliced as I tried to avoid the attack.

"What do you want with Zelda you fiend?"

"I want her soul!"

I felt something jab into my leg, it was the knife. I couldn't move; it was as though I was paralyzed. He began to drag me near Lake Hylia and I could feel myself drifting on and off into a deep sleep. It wasn't long until everything was dark and I felt myself plunge into the vast lake. The air escaped my lungs and I felt myself suffocating, my wounds still bleeding.

A hand grabbed my arm and I air filled my lungs as fast as it left. I don't know who saved me but I knew who ever saved me was a Zora. The cool breeze was all that I could hear but I felt snow fall onto me as though it was a white sheet covering the land of Hyrule.


	3. Forgotten Village

**Forgotten**

**Chapter three: Forgotten Village**

It was dawn as I finally could feel my eyes open. I lifted my head and saw the snow fall off me as I did that. Cold but yet beautiful I stared at it for a few moments before getting up completely, feeling like a bowl full of jello I wobbled toward a tree and broke a branch off of it. I walked toward a group of lights; at first I truly thought it was a town. While walking closer and closer I saw that it was a group of people… a mob. Within that mob however was Jamie, the guy who had attacked me and threw me into Lake Hylia.

"Okay now you're looking for this young boy," he said his voice was as cold as the snow that lay on the land of Hyrule. He was holding up a picture… it was me. My eyes widened as I ran from the listening mob swiftly. Zelda didn't remember me, I was nearly killed and now I was going to get killed by a mob. How exactly did I get into so much trouble? I knew I was in big trouble and if I didn't find a place to hide then I was doomed.

I kept on running that was until something tripped me. I kept on somersaulting and I finally stopped when I smacked into the trunk of a tree. I sighed at the situation and kept on moving. Through the woods that I was in I felt as though I was being watched. Silent but yet swift I made my way toward the border line of Hyrule and I heard the shouts of the mob coming closer.

"Hey there he is! That's the boy who nearly killed Prince Jamie!"

"How did they figure out where I went already?" I thought to myself as I cool air was somewhat getting warmer and the snow was glowing orange as the fire of the villagers were on my tail.

"Link turn right," shouted a voice. I froze and saw three passages and like the voice told me I went right. Near the end I saw a village that looked as though a wild fire when through it. The sun was raging up further and further into the sky, still cautious about the mob I stood silent. The shouts of the mob were getting quieter and I let out a sigh of relief. I decided not to go back and risk my life again so I walked toward the burnt town.

The houses were now ancient ruins, the paths were covered with smoke and foot prints of the once flourished area of an unknown land. I was too concerned with the over powering smell of smoke that I didn't even bother looking for any survivors. Out of nowhere I felt a rain drop hit me, and within a few seconds a storm was raging over this town and there was no shelter. I then ran toward a church that was still thriving with smoke, the oak door didn't open. The rain poured on me and I felt the urge to kick something so with all of my might I kicked the door open and walked inside.

The windows that were all sorts of color gleamed brightly as I walked down the red carpet that ran along the narrow hall. On each side of me were rows of wooden benches but I still walked in silence. I might've been guided here and if I had I wanted to be sure that I wasn't revealing myself to any enemies or even the mob. The thought of being in a church and being killed was horrifying but either way I knew I was going to die eventually. I eventually made it toward another door, one that was at least easier to open.

As the door opened the light revealed cobwebs, dust and lots of exploring to do. I walked in still on my guard about people trying to kill me. I heard a crash coming from the corner of the room, I turned to see an old vase that had fallen and shattered into millions of pieces. I felt a prick on my left hand and I saw my triforce glowing dimly, I then began spinning around and still with no luck I didn't see anything. I felt as though I was back in Koriki Forest being bullied by Mido. Another vase came crashing toward the hard floor but this time it was different. The vase crashed but didn't shatter it was as though time itself stopped.

A giggle was heard and then a whisper and something drew me to go toward the corner where the first vase was shattered. I moved the curtain that hid a young girl. Her stone colored eyes gave me a shiver running through my spine, her cheeks turned pink as she giggled.

"Uh…"

"I'm Mindy Ocean! I'm guessing you're the Hero of Time right?"

I nodded and I thought I was going to be attacked. A gut instinct told me that something wasn't right about this town and I was about to find out.

"Please… follow me. I'll explain everything on the way."

We began walking away from where I came in toward a window that opened and Mindy stretched her arms out and suddenly it turned dark and the stars were out. I fell backwards out of amazement. Her black bangs covered her expression but I could tell she was laughing.

"I forgot to mention… welcome to the Forgotten Village, home to the forgotten people such as me, the sage of the stars."

I was looking at the stars and tears were running down my face… I found the place that I thought I may never find. I was lost in the one village where time is controlled by other people besides me. I was now staring into the stone eyes that belonged to this young girl and she could control whether it was day time or night time. I was truly lost for words.

"So… why is everything burned down?"

"Burned? Oh you mean the illusion mist. I was right it really does work!" she shouted with joy. I watched her jump up and down with excitement then I felt a sensation run through me.

"Is there anyone else residing here?"

She nodded and people appeared from behind buildings and other things such as trees, and fences. My eyes widened in fear but also in interest. I was ready to give up in my time travel destiny and reside in this quiet but yet mysterious place.

Zelda's face appeared in my mind… she was yelling like before when I tried to tell her what happened.

"I never want to see you again Zelda… no matter what."


	4. About to Change Part 1

**Forgotten**

**Chapter Four: About to Change Part 1**

The peoples eyes were on me, their soul were telling their tale of grief and misery as I walked toward the church to get my head straight and possibly figure out why Zelda didn't remember me but Malon did. I sat on the bench and began to close my eyes to meditate when I heard the annoying giggling from Mindy.

"Mindy do you always have to giggle? And could you please tell me about this village?" I questioned making Mindy stop giggling instantly. She sat next to me and began to nod as though agreeing to something.

"Well, first of all this village was founded by Serenity our leader. She built this church and as more people came into town their ideas flourished the village and made it a greatest place in Termina. But as more miserable people entered this place Hylians found this place depressing so they left leaving others behind such as kids, animals and relatives. Due to that we grew with that until people who thought they were forgotten came here, that's when we called this the Forgotten Village."

I was clueless about all the information she had just told me except the part about forgotten people began coming here. Her skin turned pale as she told the story and something told me she was one of the kids left behind.

"You were one of them weren't you?"

Her stone eyes stared at me and I regretted even asking but I had to know. She nodded and her black hair covered the tears that were falling to the hard floor, every tear tore me and destroyed my confidence for I knew that I was one of the forgotten and I would never be remembered.

"Being forgotten however can be a good thing. Since I'm a sage I have a lot of time to practice being a sage and not a kid. There are other people out in this village who are sages just like me."

My ears pricked up and I was captivated.

"What?"

"There are other people out in this village who are sages just like me? That line right?"

"So… there are sages just like you?"

She nodded and I rose to my feet. I opened the door halfway but Mindy's voice echoed through the empty church.

"Say Hero of Time… what's your real name?"

I thought about this for a moment. Not because I was afraid of someone watching me, not because I forgot my own name but because everyone who was in the mob knew my name. I sighed.

"Link is my name," I replied still listening to the soft echo of her voice. She was blushing after I replied and I left her in the building. The village had a few kids but many adults or at least I observed this. The only kids who actually were training hard were Mindy, and her older brother. I wasn't sure on how I was suppose to be remembered if I was a hopeless kid who got drunk, nearly killed once and was attempted in being captured, but one thing still remained true. These people needed hope and a light to watch… how was I suppose to do that?

I brushed my blonde hair away from my eyes and closed my eyes again. Inside of my mind was Malon with a smile on her face… but behind her was another man who was making her laugh without me. I looked down at the hard dirt path only to see my tears fall like rain. My emotions ran high and I felt an urge of shame over come me. I saw a pair of bare feet and I looked up to see who they belonged to, only to see a boy of a mere age of 14.

"Hi! I'm Trevor Ocean, Mindy's older brother! Why the long face?"

"I'm a forgotten person."

"You're sad?" he said questionably. I nodded even though I was annoyed already.

"I know what would cheer you up! Wanna see a magic trick?"

I slowly nodded unable to believe that there was any existence of magic in this land but I watched. He got a cup of water and placed it on the ground. His green eyes shined brightly as the water was lifted more and more out of the cup. I clapped then the water dropped back into the cup as though it was heavy and he couldn't hold it up anymore.

"It doesn't deserve clapping. I'm useless; it's the only thing I can truly do without hurting someone."

"Do you know where I can find the leader of this place? I have a bone to pick with her."

He pointed toward a garden and inside was the most beautiful girl in this village yet. She had golden eyes that resembled the sun in every way, long silky black hair and skin so pale that you would've thought that she never stepped outside before. Her gaze was so soft and they gleamed with pride, I thought that I would never look at a prettier sight. I walked toward her.

"Hello. Are you new here?"

"Yes! I'm Link! And I need help. I'm trying to find the leader of this village."

"You're looking at her! I'm Serenity!"

My jaw dropped, she was only a 13 year old and she was the leader. This made me faint. Everything was dark and I was dazed by the news.


End file.
